


Umi's Sexual Adeventures Vol 2

by InvaderInsane



Series: Umi's sexual Adventures Series [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Herm, Multi, Orgasms, Other, Pee, Scat, Sex, Smutt, Umi is a fucking herm deal with it, enema, insertion, pumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderInsane/pseuds/InvaderInsane
Summary: Umi is back at it again,if you've read the first one you should know what's about to happen so sit back and relax. as I write a bit of a sequel to the first one.Warning: If you're not a fan of the first one then..kindly go read some other fanfic.





	1. Umi's Sexual Adeventures Vol 2

 

**  
** Umi's sexual adventures vol 2 Ch1   
  


* * *

When umi woke up he was in a familiar chair legs spread so his ass and pussy where both visible,he still had the chain hooked to his hoop piercings which if he moved the chain would pull on them making him moan. Both his ass and pussy where now healed up a bit now. "Ah you're awake my little slut~" said a familiar voice it was X3R0 the sex bot. Umi smiled,"Yes master,I'm awake and ready for more punishment" he said. 

X3R0 Smirked and pushed a familiar pump into umi's ass,turning on the pump as a familiar blue liquid was pumped into umi's ass before it was sealed off,the robot smiled watching umi squirm,"mm ah~ master please.." he begged. "Patient my slut~" he smirked as he pushed a pump into umi's pussy and filled him up with water and something that'd make him pee like the pump in his ass this one sealed once it was done. the robot disconnected the pump parts leaving the actual dildo pumps in umi. so they would act as plugs. but could be sealed and unsealed. 

"Master please..I..need to shit and pee..please ohh let me shit and pee for you" umi begged. X3R0 pointed a familiar camera towards umi. "Then go ahead~" said X3R0 as he pushed a button to unseal the pumps. Umi groaned as he began to pee and shit at the same time face flushed. "ohh ah~" once umi was finished X3R0 cleaned him up.

"Good slut did that feel good~" X3R0 purred out. Umi blushed,"mm yes it felt so good master" said umi panting a little.

X3R0 smirked pulling out both the dildo pumps and setting them aside,"Now how about we re-stretch out that pretty little pussy of yours~" picking up a thick black horse cock dildo X3R0 smirked and rubbed it against umi's pussy before slowly pushing it in inch by inch stretching out umi even making him squirt and pee a little. once the horse cock dildo was deep inside of umi X3R0 Left it there shifting what looked like an auto sex machine in front of umi he attached the rod end where the dildo would usually go to the horse cock dildo in umi. X3R0 Smirked as he turned it up high.

Watching as the Machine moved and started to rapidly fuck umi's pussy with the horse cock dildo this caused umi to moan loudly in pleasure cum and pee as well as his pussy juices leaking,"OHH AH YES YES~" umi moaned out his face flushed his eyes glazed in pleasure his tongue hung out lightly as the machine continued to fuck him. While that was happening X3R0 Pushed a different pump into umi's ass and began to fill his ass with water making umi's stomach expand slightly until it too was sealed up. Umi moaned in to much pleasure to care,"mm ah..fuck it feels good master~" umi all but moaned out. 

"mm master..please let me let it all out ah~" X3R0 smiled pushing a button to unseal the pump watching as umi's ass contracted and expanded before squirting out the water from his ass with a loud moan. Once it slowed down to a stop X3R0 pulled out the pump and started to push several smooth egg shaped stones into umi's ass one by one before plugging his ass with a thick plug. The horse cock dildo was still fucking umi rapidly cum and pee squirted out of umi now with each thrust the machine made. X3R0 watched umi squirm,"mm master please ah let me push out these eggs for you.. ah.." umi begged. 

"No not until you pee for me while your being fucked and I have just the thing to help you~" said X3R0 shoving a pump into umi's mouth,"drink up~" said X3R0 as water mixed with something that'd make umi pee was pumped into umi's mouth. Umi drank it all down as soon as it was all drank X3R0 pulled out the pump from umi's mouth. "Pee for me~ pee and cum~" commanded X3R0 umi moaned loudly as he started to pee it flowed rapidly as he was being fucked causing it to spurt everywhere it wasn't before long umi came hard several times over while he peed. 

mostly from his pussy and not his cock since he had better control of where his pee would go. X3R0 rubbed umi's cock as the peeing slowed down. Umi moaned as he was being rubbed. "Mm ah~ it feels good.. mm~" he moaned out by the time umi had came from his cock and once again from his pussy. His pussy was red and raw from the fucking, "mm ah..please ah..let me push out the stones now master" umi begged, X3R0 smirked pulling out the plug. "Go ahead but after you do I'm going to push that horse cock didlo into your ass next and have some fun with your pretty little raw pussy~" said X3R0 with a smirk. Umi nodded as he began to slowly push out the stones one by one moaning as he did so once they where all out the robot turned off the sex machine temporarily as he pushed it back pulling the horse cock out of umi's pussy he washed it off before pushing it into umi's ass instead stretching out his ass inch by inch once the horse cock dildo was fully in the robot started up the machine again watching as the machine now fucked umi's ass. 

X3R0 moved his hand to run and finger up and down between umi's pussy lips the horse cock dildo had stretched umi out,"hmm what should I do hmm~" X3R0 thought with a smirk. wondering exactly what he would do. the robot smirked pushing a different pump into umi's pussy and started to pump pure aphrodisiac into him mixed with cum prevention once it was all inside of umi X3R0 pulled out the pump and clamped umi's pussy lips shut with a special clamp. Umi squirmed in pleasure his face flushed his tongue hanging out as he moaned loudly his eyes glazed in pleasure. 

"mm ah~ fuck master it feels so good ah~" umi moaned out loudly it felt as if his pussy was on fire,he could feel his insides pulsing. "Master please Ohh.. fuck master.. please let me cum for you ah..I'll do anything just please~" he begged. X3R0 smirked thinking,"Let all my other sex robots cum and pee inside your pussy of course the cum isn't real so there's no chance of you getting pregnant, now..will you let them with that horse cock dildo still in your ass~" X3R0 said. "Yes ah..I will master please ah.. let me cum now.. ah~" umi moaned out. X3R0 unclamped umi's pussy and dabbed on the antidote to the cum prevention.

"Now ,cum for me~" commanded X3R0 umi moaned loudly as he came hard squirting cum from his raw pussy. He panted breathing heavily as he cooled down from his sexual high for a moment. X3R0 Smirked,"Good slut now for your reward~" said X3R0 turning off he sex machine he had made sure the dildo was still firmly inside of umi before unhooking it from the machine and leaving it still deep within umi's ass. 

he moved the machine away and re-positioned umi a bit. once done more sex robots came into the room, their cocks erect and ready. one by one each of them fucked umi cumming and peeing into umi's stretched hole. once the last one had finished X3R0 plugged umi's pussy up preventing anything from leaking out. umi moaned face flushed,"Mm master ah~ please let me let it all out ah~" umi begged. "No~ not unless after you do you shit for me a tube will be connected from your ass to you pussy I want you to fill yourself up just like last time~" X3R0 smirked,Umi nodded,"Yes master anything for you master" said umi. 

with that X3R0 removed the plug. Umi moaned as he released all the pee and cum from his pussy once done X3R0 cleaned umi up unchained him and set him down,"Now on your hands and knees slut" Umi nodded obeying X3R0 pulled out the thick horse cock dildo from umi's ass and set it aside he pushed one end of a large tube into umi's ass the other into umi's pussy. "now drink up~" X3R0 said shoving a pump into umi's mouth which pumped a pale blue liquid into him. this would make umi shit profusely until an antidote was given. Umi drank it all up and X3R0 removed the pump. 

"Ohh AH~!" umi moaned out feeling his ass contract and expand as he started to shit from his ass filling his pussy up with his own shit he felt it come in waves out of his ass,feeling his stomach expand more and more until he was stuffed with his own shit. that's when X3R0 quickly plugged umi's pussy up and removed the tube this left umi shitting onto the floor now with each moan and groan,"ohh ah~ masterr ah.. !" he moaned out shit flowed out of umi's ass as he moaned. All of it was being washed away in a drain. X3R0 gave umi the antidote and after awhile everything came to a stop. X3R0 cleaned up umi and smirked. umi was panting his face flushed his tongue hung out slightly. it wasn't like he experienced anything like this before but it sure did take a lot out of him. Umi only smiled wondering what was coming next. 

X3R0 Smirked "time to release all of that shit from you dirty pussy~" "mm ah yes master please mm let me release it all for you"said umi face flushed. "You're going to pee it all out for me while you rub your pussy can you do that for me slut~" said X3R0 umi nodded,"Yes anything for you master" said umi. "Good~" X3R0 pushed another pump into umi's mouth,"drink up~" said X3R0 umi nodded as water mixed with something that'd make him pee was pumped into his mouth once it ws all drank X3R0 removed the pump re-positioning the camera X3R0 smirked watching umi squirm,"Please ah..master let me release it all out" umi moaned out X3R0 pulled out the plug from umi's pussy,"Go ahead pee and release all that shit don't forget to rub~" he added watching as umi let out a long loud moan as he began to pee forcing the shit out of his pussy he moved a hand to rub his pussy as he continued to pee and shit moaning loudly as he did so. 

After everything was finished and umi was cleaned up he was now resting 


	2. Umi's Sexual Adventures 2 ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pub date: 3/8/17 (this chapter)  
> next chapter is a continued on from what happens after this one.
> 
> :3

Umi was now chained wrist and ankles tied to the ceiling and floor legs and arms spread there was a chain hooked to the middle of the chain that connected umi's hoop piercings the chain pulled on them causing umi to moan in pleasure. X3R0 ran his finger between umi's pussy lips pressing on his pierced clit teasingly causing umi to moan out. X3R0 ran his fingers up and down slowly making umi wetter and feeling hotter. "mm ah..please ah.." umi begged. "please what~" said X3R0 with a smirk,"Ah..fist me fuck me.. whatever you want just ah please.. make me feel good~" said umi. X3R0 smirked slowly pushing his hand into umi's pussy before he started to fist umi hard and fast. Umi screamed moaning out in pure pleasure his juices leaking out of him as he squirted cum and pee as X3R0 roughly fisted his raw pussy. 

"OHH YES YES MASTER YES OHH~" umi moaned out his eyes glazed in pleasure his tongue hung out, "Cum for me slut.. cum and pee.." X3R0 commanded as umi arched his back he peed and came hard as soon as X3R0 pulled his fist out of him panting heavily with a soft moan. 

"Did that feel good~" said X3R0 with a smirk, Umi nodded,"mm yes master..it felt so good~" managed umi face flushed,"are you ready for your next punishment~" said X3R0,"Yes master I am~" umi said blushing. X3R0 nodded unchaining umi's ankles and wrists. "now put these on~" X3R0 said handing umi a tight looking white pair of underwear which he slipped on,they where a snug tight fit on umi,X3R0 smirked removing a hidden section to reveal umi's pussy but otherwise remain unchanged. X3R0 smirked,"now drink this~" X3R0 said handing umi a glass of pale blue liquid. umi drank it slowly finishing it as X3R0 positioned the camera,"now shit for me~" said X3R0 smirking umi nodded moaning as his ass contracted and expanded as he began to shit feeling it squish against his ass cheeks,"rub yourself slut~" X3R0 commanded umi obeyed rubbing himself as he shit.

"good slut now tell me how much you're enjoying yourself~" said X3R0. Umi moaned,"Ohh ah..it feels so good master~ mm I'm your dirty slut~" said umi moaning loudly he rubbed himself harder and faster,"Master ohh fuck me master oh.." umi begged. "Please ohh~" X3R0 smirked picking umi up and pushing him against the wall pushing into his wet pussy as he started to thrust hard and fast,Umi moaned as he continued to shit for awhile longer until it started to stop even so X3R0 was still pounding umi hard. X3R0 thrust deep into umi burying himself as he came filling umi up with his hot cum,pulling out and watching as the cum dripped a little from umi's pussy. Umi moaned face flushed as X3R0 set him down. "now..let's clean you up~" said X3R0.

-Awhile Later -

Umi was now cleaned up,currently he had two thick large dildo's in him. one deep inside his pussy so thick and big not only was it in umi's womb and rubbing against the walls but it was thick enough to stretch umi's pussy out to almost breaking point being held in place with an equally thick plug. the other was deep inside umi's ass stretching it too out,it was also plugged with a thick plug. umi was moaning in pleasure as the dildo's vibrated rapidly inside him. he was currently chained legs spread,wrists chained together,his cock had a cock ring on it and in his mouth was a gag that was muffling umi's moans.

X3R0 pulled lightly on the chain that was connected to umi's hoop piercings causing umi to moan,he was used to them being pulled by now,as he moaned the gag muffling him. X3R0 thought about what to do next as he turned up the intensity of the vibrators,umi was practically soaked cum covering the entire dildo as it dripped down. "hmm~" X3R0 hmm'd in thought, he had done almost everything he could do so far to umi but there was a lot of things he hasn't tried yet. one of which he was going to try now. pulling out two lengths of long soft thin rope he smirked, wrapping one length around one of umi's breasts tying it tight but not too tight he did the same for the other one. he grabbed a horse crop and stroked it down dipping in between umi's ass cheeks and moving it across his ass before without warning using the crop on umi's ass hard hitting him twice causing umi to moan from pain and pleasure. he did this a few times more switching it up before stopping. Umi's ass was now bright red from the crop. 

X3R0 smirked slowly moving to pull out the dildo from umi's pussy watching it pulse umi was soaked his juices had covered the dildo, X3R0 grabbed a whip that had leather tails on it and slowly dragged it between umi's legs before flicking his wrist and whipping umi's pussy causing him to moan,he did this a few times until umi's pussy was red from the whipping,X3R0 Smirked putting down the whip and slowly rubbing against umi's stretched pussy he pushed in without warning as he started to fuck umi hard and fast causing umi to moan out in pleasure umi didn't feel any pain it being over ridden by the pleasure he was focused on instead as he moaned out practically screaming as his juices dripped from him the chains rattled with how rough X3R0 was fucking umi. with a few more hard thrusts X3R0 came deep inside umi filling him up with hot cum 

-The next day (having made umi take a pill so he wouldn't get pregnant as a precaution before he did this)

Umi was now dressed in a tight short black mini skirt that barely covered his ass he had on no underwear so his pussy and dick where quite visible he wore an equally short top that barely covered his large breasts, around his neck was a spiked black collar attached to it was a leash umi had a gag around his mouth and was wearing black stiletto high heels on his feet. umi's chains had been tightened up so that his hoop piercings where being pulled at every small movement. X3R0 smirked pulling umi along like a dog leading him to a crowded special kind of night club. once inside X3R0 Smirked watching as the all male night club stared at umi and started to gather around both umi and X3R0.

"Now listen up,this here slut of mine has been real naughty show him a good time boys,oh he's a herm so feel free to pound his pussy real good" X3R0 smirked as he unclipped the leash watching as umi was pinned down his legs spread open as one male unzipped his pants freeing his cock and pushing into umi's pussy fucking umi hard whilst another male sucked on umi's breast umi moaned loudly as he felt someone push into his ass being double fucked at the same time the gag was pulled off as a cock was shoved into umi's mouth he began to suck eagerly not caring what happened now as he was in to much pleasure to care the chains bounced with each thrust pulling at the piercings as umi leaked his eyes glazed in pleasure. he was using his hands to stroke two others as he sucked the third one he opened his mouth more taking in another cock inside his mouth sucking two cocks at a time now still stroking the other,umi was beside himself moaning not even registering the two other cocks one joined the first in his pussy and the second joined the one in his ass he had two cocks in his pussy,ass and mouth all fucking him at the same time it was like he was being fucked by six guys all at once he moaned loudly through the cocks in his mouth.

almost screaming as two more joined the two in his pussy and another two joined the ones fucking his ass now he had about ten different guys fucking him in his holes well twelve now since two more cocks where shoved into his mouth, Umi had no idea how this was all possible as he moaned loudly in pleasure his juices dripping from him as he was fucked by all twelve men. whilst two played with his breasts making fourteen in total. He had no idea how this was possible but it felt so good, all the men sped up thrusting harder and faster pounding into umi,and one by one they came inside umi at the same time filling up his holes as they pulled out cum dripped from umi's pussy,ass and mouth, Umi lay there moaning in pleasure he swallowed the cum face flushed. 

X3R0 smirked,"on your hands and knees slut~" he commanded umi nodded obeying,X3R0 only smirked,"now who wants to see this little slut squirm and beg to shit and pee~" all of the males smirked and nodded in agreement wanting to watch umi squirm. X3R0 smirked pushing a metal pan which seemed small but could hold one hundred times the amount of whatever was put in it like a storage container, X3R0 Shoved a tube of blue liquid into umi's ass pushing it all in and immediately plugging him up he did the same thing making umi drink water mixed with something that'd make him pee before plugging up his pussy real good. Umi moaned squirming as the effects started,"mm..ah..master please..ngg.." he moaned out groaning as he felt pressure from both plug,"please what slut~" X3R0 asked smirking. "Please let me shit and pee for you..for them..please.." he begged X3R0 Smirked pulling out both plugs at once and watched as umi's ass contracted and expanded umi gave a loud moan as he started to shit face flushed in embarrassment but he didn't care as he started to pee as well his eyes closed,"open your eyes slut~" X3R0 commanded umi opened them looking at everyone watch him he moaned loudly,"rub yourself slut rub that slutty pussy" X3R0 commanded umi obeyed rubbing his pussy causing some pee to squirt and spurt into the pan, umi moaned loudly arching his back as he came hard. Soon enough umi slowed down peeing and shitting as the effects began to wear off. 

X3R0 smirked cleaning umi up and disposing of the pan he pulled umi to his feet smirking."Did you like that slut~" X3R0 smirked umi nodded,"Yes master very much" he said blushing,"Well get ready for round two" he smirked as a large naked male picked umi up his large cock was huge looking like it could split umi in two the male smirked and slowly pushed deep inside umi's ass stretching his ass wide another large male pushed into umi's pussy stretching it out both males thrusted in rhythm causing umi to moan loudly in pleasure face flushed deeply as his eyes where glazed over mouth open his tongue hung out as both males fucked him senseless. Umi had came several times his juices leaking out of him,he moaned as he came hard for what seemed like the eight time he lost count these men where fucking his holes raw, pounding into him over and over his ass and pussy where both red and raw at this point he was bleeding slightly but not much as he moaned loudly. with two powerful final thrusts both large men came deep inside umi filling him up with their hot cum,umi's stomach expanded greatly as he was filled with cum both men pulled out watching the cum drip out of umi's holes,umi had all but came hard as well shortly after with a moan. he panted collapsing onto the floor face flushed and eyes glazed. 

-The Next day- 

Umi was back inside his home relaxing as he recovered though X3R0 had plans for umi,once umi had recovered enough X3R0 placed him on the same chair he was on the times before chaining him up to expose both umi's ass and pussy. X3R0 smirked placing a pump over his pussy he pumped out umi's pussy all the way pumping his pussy lips out more as well as pumping out his insides he left the pump on so umi's pussy was inside the pump molded to it,X3R0 smirked taking off the pump he pushed a pump into umi's mouth making him drink some pale pink liquid that would make him pee and shit. umi drank it all and groaned feeling his ass contract and expand as he shit moaning not soon after he started to pee squirting and spurting everywhere as X3R0 recorded everything,umi moaning loudly his face flushed deeply. "ohh ah~ yes master" he moaned out as he continued until the effects started to wear off leaving umi panting. 

"mm oh..ah.. master" he panted X3R0 cleaned umi up and started to rub his pink insides causing umi to moan in pleasure. "mm ah~ yes." he moaned out. X3R0 rubbed harder and faster smirking as he suddenly pushed his fist into umi's abused pussy and began to fist him rapidly watching as umi screamed in pure pleasure cumming hard several times over even peeing as well,X3R0 removed his fist leaving umi panting heavily,"mm ah.." umi panted his face flushed,X3R0 tightened the rope around umi's breasts causing him to moan out. X3R0 thought of what he was going to do to umi next while he played with umi's nipples. 

X3R0 smirked attaching one end of a pump to umi's pussy smirking as he made umi drink water mixed with something that'd make him pee before putting the other end of the pump into umi's mouth,X3R0 smirked turning on the pump as umi let out a moan as he began to pee rapidly,the pee getting pumped up into his mouth forcing umi to swallow and drink his own pee. soon the effects wore off, X3R0 smirked taking the pump off of umi's pussy and switching the attachment he pushed it into umi's ass, next he grabbed a glass of pale blue liquid pulling the pump from umi's mouth,umi's eyes widened slightly but X3R0 smirked.

"you do this for me and I'll give you a good nice fuck with my large cock,Umi blushed and nodded as he drank down the pale blue liquid swallowing it X3R0 pushed the other pump back into umi's mouth making sure it was secure. Umi groaned feeling his ass contract and expand,he moaned loudly as he began to shit X3R0 activated the pump as umi's eyes widened watching as his own shit made it's way into his mouth he groaned but swallowed it down after awhile of swallowing his own shit he got used to the taste as he groaned releasing another load from his ass and swallowing it down soon the effects wore off as umi panted,"that taste good you dirty slut,now how about i fuck your pussy give you a treat for being such a good whore" said X3RO removing the pumps he smirked and without warning pushed himself into umi's pussy and began to rapidly fuck him. slowly X3R0 made his cock thicker and larger stretching umi's pussy out more and more each thrust.

watching as Umi's pussy stretched out more and more until um's pussy was well and truly stretched out so much umi even peed a little bit,"mm fuck..so big.." umi moaned out as X3R0 started to pick up speed pounding into umi's pussy over and over,cum coated the monster cock but even so umi kept moaning eyes rolling into the back of his head but X3R0 kept going fucking umi harder and faster. Umi was in so much pleasure to even think straight feeling as if he was about to pass out he didn't care if he did. as X3R0 pushed deeper pushing harshly against umi's womb walls as he kept up his relentless pace,Umi had came several times his pussy now red and raw but X3R0 kept his pace thrusting in and out,eventually X3R0 thrust into umi one last time as he came hard filling umi up with his hot cum so much that his stomach expanded and his womb was filled up to the brim cum leaked from umi's stretched pussy X3R0 smirked bringing out a plug of equal size and quickly switching plugging umi up good. Umi had passed out from sheer pleasure. 


	3. Umi's Sexual Adventures 2 ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/1/18
> 
> an update to previous chapter. 
> 
> Umi is introduced to Anni hm ouo; please don't hurt me..

-Next day or so-

Umi groaned when he woke up he noticed he was cleaned up hands restraint above his head and legs beside them so both his ass and pussy where in view. X3R0 smirked pushing some hard nubbed balls into umi's pussy,smirking as he produced a sterile needle and thread slowly he began to sew umi's pussy lips together,umi wincing and groaning until X3R0 was finished,the nubbed balls pushed against the threads causing umi to groan his pussy lips wanting to separate he bit his lip,"ngg.. ah.. please.." he begged. "not now..soon" said X3R0 placing the thread and needle aside he pushed a thick looking dildo into umi's ass smirking as he pushed a button to make it increase in thickness he kept this up until umi's ass was completely stretched and gaped out he stopped and left the dildo secure in umi's ass,umi was moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure,"master.." he whimpered face flushed,"beg slut~" X3R0 said with a smirk,"Please.. oh.. ah..I'll do anything. please.. " he begged,"Anything hmm~" X3R0 thought.

smirking he picked up a phone after a few calls,a couple hours later someone else was wheeled in, sitting in the same kind of position as umi except she had her pussy lips clamped and ass exposed,"Umi this is Anni,Anni this is umi~" he introduced them. "now slut do this and i'll cut the threads~" he pushed tube into umi's mouth and the other end into anni's ass. Anni's master took over pushing a tube into anni's mouth which was connected to a tank of blue liquid,he smirked and turned the pump on making anni drink down all the blue liquid he removed the pump and smirked,"you know what to do slut~" Anni's master smirked,"nng.. ah~" Anni groaned as she released a wave of shit from her ass watching as it was pumped into umi's mouth forcing him to swallow,"now don't think you've been left out slut~" he smirked he took out the dildo from umi's ass and pushed a pump into it and filled it up with special dark blue liquid once done he pushed the other end into anni's mouth. Both masters smirked. 

Umi groaned as he released his own wave of shit only for anni to be the one swallowing it down. this went on until the effects wore off,first anni then umi both stopped completely and where panting the pumps where removed and X3R0 undid the threads watching as umi pushed out the nubbed balls from his free pussy. "nng ah~" Umi moaned face flushed,both masters had smirks,"Time for some more punishment~" said X3R0 pushing one end of a tube into umi's pussy and pushing the other end into anni's ass,Anni's master took over and made Anni drink down some more of the blue liquid once again,Anni let out a loud groan and moan as a wave of shit expelled from her ass and filled up Umi's pussy,it was warm and hot making umi moan,"nng ah~" Anni released more filling umi's pussy up even more so. Umi moaned loudly feeling more warm hot shit fill him up. the clamp on anni's pussy was removed as the pump from anni's mouth was now connected to the one on her pussy umi was given more blue liquid and both masters watched as umi's shit filled up anni's pussy adding it to the cum already inside of her. 

she moaned loudly soon enough the pump was removed and anni's pussy was once again clamped. "thank you X3R0 but me an anni have to go now come on slut" anni's master smirked as he pushed anni out. Umi was panting softly the pumps removed now and umi's pussy clamped."Keep that inside you real good slut,unless you rather pee it all out","yes.. oh please master let me pee it all out..anything for you",X3R0 unchained umi carefully removing the clamp smirking he handed him a pair of tight undies,"put those on slut" he commanded umi nodded being careful not to let any cum or shit leak,"now.. drink up~" he handed umi a glass which he drank down X3R0 already had the camera rolling,"Now face the camera slut~" umi did so facing the camera,"good now pee and finger yourself,tell the audience how good it feels,tell them how much of a slut you are you filthy whore",Umi groaned as he started to pee he fingered himself moaning he pulled the panties aside letting the camera get a good view as he continued,"ohh ah~ yes.. I'm a ohh dirty slut.. oh it feels so good~" he moaned out.

panting as he came hard squirting and spurting pee,"ohh~ master yes!!" he panted heavily X3R0 smirked,"now for your next punishment slut~" he pulled back umi's undies pushing a syringe filled with bright pink liquid into umi's ass,pushing it all in he pushed a tube into him pushing the other end into his mouth,Umi groaned feeling his insides twist he let out a loud groan as suddenly liquid shit was forced out of his ass rapidly,he swallowed it down, he groaned letting out a moan as another wave was forced out of him,"good slut swallow it all down,this is a more powerful enema liquid,just for you." he smirked watching as the effects started to wear off,"one last one slut~" he smirked pulling the tubes out he pushed yet another syringe of bright pink liquid into umi's ass snipping off part of the panties to expose umi's ass,"turn around slut~" he said with a smirk umi obeyed face flushed as he groaned he gasped letting out a cry as liquid shit was forced out of his ass and onto the tile below,"ngg ah~" he felt another wave force itself out of him feeling the chains pull at his breasts and clit he moaned X3R0 pulled the chains hard causing umi to moan loudly he smirked pushing a thick dildo into umi's pussy pushing it in and out with his hand as umi continued to shit,"master..ah~" umi's ass was sore after the effects had finally worn off,"Good slut,rest now" he turned the camera off and after umi was cleaned he moved him to a comfortable location. 


	4. Umi's Sexual adventures 2 Ch4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unlike what happened with anni Umi gets a little different surprise. Sort of..

Umi now found himself chained on the floor, ass and pussy exposed,chains that connected his nipples and clit tightened up. he let out a soft moan, X3R0 was smirking holding up a tube of bright purple liquid, he slowly pushed it into Umi's exposed pussy emptying it all into him. umi felt the effects his pussy throbbed contracting uncontrollably cum leaking out like a faucet,he could feel his clit enlarge and pulse, his cock hardened cum leaked out of it as well as it throbbed. Umi moaned loudly face flushed,"M-master.. ohh~" he moaned out. 

(to be updated at a later date)


End file.
